Batman
"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am BATMAN!" — Batman Batman, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne, is a Gotham City vigilante who rose up to fight gangsters, insane criminals, and eventually even alternate universe despots, metahuman threats, and intergalactic tyrants. He appears in Teen Titans Fan Fics. Personality Batman is usually either portrayed as his DCAU or The Batman self. Powers Batman has no powers aside from his genius intelligence and his various, Bat-themed gadgets. Weaknesses When a friend or ally is in danger, Batman can be shown to get much closer to the line than any other hero. History Early life Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy family, the son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne. Young Bruce would often watch the television adventures of the Gray Ghost with his father, and took many ideas from this show later. On the way home from seeing the film The Mark of Zorro, Bruce watched as his mother and father were gunned down by a mugger. Some say that Bruce died that night with his parents, and Batman was born in his place. In any case, he later stated that the incident marked the end of his childhood. Bruce was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. Intent on eliminating the crime that took his parents, Bruce immersed himself in studying a wide variety of arts and sciences. He learned from masters in their fields, such as escape artistry from Zatara, martial arts from Yoru Sensei in Japan and The Master in Nanda Parbat, and science from Nobel laureates. During his three-month training stint with Zatara, Bruce and his mentor's daughter Zatanna became very close. During his training in Japan, Bruce became enemies with fellow student Kyodai Ken when the latter was kicked out for trying to steal Yoru's sword. The two would meet again years later, in which Kyodai would acknowledge him as a worthy adversary. Early career Bruce Wayne very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he nearly found happiness with Andrea Beaumont. When Andrea abruptly called off their engagement under mysterious circumstances, however, a heartbroken Bruce dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman with renewed vigor. One day while Bruce was exploring the recently discovered bat-infested caverns below Wayne Manor, Alfred informed him that Andrea would be leaving both he and Gotham behind. Recalling the omen of bats bursting from the belly of the caverns, when he decided to give up his life as a crime-fighter to be with Andrea, Bruce set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor. Some time after this, he would be reunited with the woman who almost prevented Batman. After being accused of murdering several members of Salvatore Valestra's gang, Batman was able to determine that the real assassin was actually his former love. When he confronted her, who was in a heated battle with the Joker, she said that vengeance was all she had left before she disappeared with a detained Joker as an abandoned theme park exploded in their wake. Eventually, Bruce took in Dick Grayson as his ward after Dick's parents were killed. He eventually made Dick into his partner Robin. Further adventures Batman spent years keeping the people of Gotham City safe from common criminals and bizarre villains. He had several partners and occasional imitators, such as Batwoman, but his most common partner was Barbara Gordon, who had officially taken the job at his side as Batgirl. While on another mission, Batman rescued the young Tim Drake from Two-Face when he attempted to kill the boy. Tim found himself inspired by Bruce's desire to stand up to people like Two-Face. In combination with his own rebellious nature, Tim later stole the Robin costume from the Batcave, ultimately taking up the mantle as the second Robin. Receiving Tim as his new sidekick, Batman gave the young boy three rules: Tim had to give Bruce everything he's got, Tim had to give him even more, and Bruce made the rules. For a short amount of time, Dick Grayson returned to Gotham as Nightwing to assist his former mentor. While he was a welcome addition, the two of them never truly seemed to forget the argument that caused Dick to leave. Despite this, the partnership remained stable. Nightwing would spend a decent amount of time in Gotham, but he would later leave to establish himself in Blüdhaven. Batman would later find himself in Metropolis, having followed the Joker to the city. While his long-time nemesis struck a deal with Lex Luthor, Batman would find himself working with Superman to thwart the plot. After foiling the Joker's plans to kill the Man of Steel and destroy Metropolis, he would return to the city a couple of times to stop villains from his own rogue's gallery. He would also form an unlikely partnership with the young Static when another case brought the heroes into one another's home city. While these two partnerships did not usually start off well, Batman eventually learned to respect their abilities and trust both of them with his secret identity. Batman had also worked with other superheroes, such as the demon Etrigan and the Creeper. Saving the world Over the course of a few months, Batman detected several security breaches in Wayne Tech's deep-space monitoring network. While investigating the Wayne Tech Metropolis sub-station, he encountered three scientists speaking a strange language. These scientists tampered with the station's antenna and, when confronted, displayed superhuman strength and resilience. Though Superman arrived to assist, he was incapacitated by J'onn J'onzz's telepathic contact, while Batman was unable to prevent the scientists from destroying the antenna. After the antenna's destruction, Superman gave Batman a signal watch to call him for help if he needed it. Batman tracked the scientists to an abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs facility where he found the scientists being held in stasis pods. He was attacked by a shape-shifting sentry and rendered unconscious, but not before signaling Superman with the watch. Superman found the unconscious Batman at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility, just as a meteor crashed to Earth in Metropolis Park. Superman left Batman with an ambulance crew and flew off to investigate the meteor. Just as the medic was about to look under Batman's mask, he reached up and grabbed her hand, saying "Don't even think about it". When the Imperium's attack walker emerged from the meteor, incapacitated Superman and began raining destruction down on Metropolis, Batman took off in the Batwing, which he seemed to have summoned while lying on the gurney. Batman began firing missiles on the walker, and then two more walkers emerged from the meteor. When military air and armor units arrived on the scene, Batman followed Superman who had mysteriously left the battle without explanation. Batman tracked Superman to a military base in the mountains outside Metropolis where they found more humans in stasis pods and the imprisoned J'onn. After freeing J'onzz and learning of the Imperium, the trio were stopped by Imperium forces posing as military personnel. Outnumbered, Batman fled with the incapacitated J'onzz in the Batwing while Superman covered their escape. The Batwing was pursued by Imperium craft and shot down, but rescued by John Stewart and Hawkgirl before the crippled Batwing crashed. Batman witnessed the other heroes battling the Imperium craft and the appearance of Wonder Woman. The Flash arrived at the end of the battle, having retrieved the Batwing's severed wing. After J'onzz informed the assembled heroes of the Imperium's invasion of Mars, their eventual defeat and their inadvertent release by Earth astronauts, the Imperium's factories began manufacturing smoke to block out the sun's rays. The heroes split up to disable the factories. Batman went to Giza, Egypt with Wonder Woman and J'onzz. The trio infiltrated the factory and found the Ion Matrix Crystal, a vital component of the plant. Batman and Wonder Woman provided a diversion to allow J'onzz to remove the crystal. As he removed the crystal, J'onzz was incapacitated by Imperium forces. Batman then covered Wonder Woman and J'onzz's escape from the plant, but was himself trapped inside and cornered by Imperium forces. J'onzz reported that Batman was dead, but in truth, he had mentally shielded Batman to prevent the Imperium forces from detecting him. Batman remained hidden until the Imperium arrived on Earth. He then revealed himself and reversed the ion charge in the Ion Matrix Crystal, causing the plant to burn off the smoke it had been producing. With the sun shining again, the heroes defeated the Imperium and freed their human prisoners, then mopped up the remaining Imperium forces around the globe. Inspired by a general's speech about vigilance and the possible return of the invaders, Batman had the Watchtower constructed by Wayne Enterprises, hiding the funding as a "line item in the aerospace R&D budget". Batman invited the other six heroes who had repelled the invaders to the station. With this, the seven heroes formed the Justice League. Claiming he wasn't a "people person", Batman did not officially join the group, though he did offer to be on call when they needed his help. Batman was quick to place himself in danger, despite the awe-inspiring powers of his teammates. During the Atlantis usurpation, Batman put a stop to the melting of the polar ice caps. On another occasion, Batman single-handedly defeated five dangerous criminals before being surprised by an Amazon-trained criminal while managing to take her necklace as a clue to her identity. During his time with the Justice League, Batman showed his distrust of Superman. After Superman was brainwashed by Darkseid, Batman began carrying a piece of Kryptonite, which he acquired from Lex Luthor. However, Batman still held a deep respect for the Man of Steel, especially after he had seemingly died at the hands of Toyman. But, regardless of his respect, Batman remained stubborn in his disbelief in Superman's death, and refused to mourn for him for quite a while. Joker Jr. After Dick Grayson left for Blüdhaven to fight crime on his own, things took a traumatic turn following Tim Drake's kidnapping by the Joker and Harley Quinn. Tracking them to the now abandoned Arkham Asylum, the Joker revealed that, in an effort to create his own "son", he had tortured, brainwashed and altered Tim to resemble himself... and learned Batman's secret identity in the process. Vowing to break the Joker, the enraged Dark Knight had his final battle with the Clown Prince of Crime. In the end, however, it was Tim who took the Joker's life - unable to heed his "father's" command to shoot Batman, Tim turned the gun on the Joker instead. After Tim underwent extensive therapy with Doctor Leslie Thompkins, Batman forbade Tim from ever being Robin again, and later ended his partnership with Batgirl. Tim would however disobey Batman and continued to be Robin when he left for Jump City. Tim would go on to form the Teen Titans. Invasion During the Thanagarian invasion of Earth, Batman was forced to reveal his identity to his teammates and provide the Batcave as a temporary meeting place and battleground when the Thanagarians tried to take them down. After successfully retaking the Watchtower from Thanagarian forces, Batman resolved to end the threat by sacrificing himself by piloting the Watchtower through the Earth's atmosphere in an attempt to plunge it into a Hyperspace Bypass, a city-wide machine that would generate a wormhole through Earth. Before launching the escape pod containing his comrades, he expressed his gratitude for having known and served with them. As Batman lost consciousness due to the heat surrounding him, Superman rescued him as the Watchtower destroyed the Bypass. Later JL Adventures With the Watchtower's destruction and Hawkgirl's resignation from the League, Batman offered Wayne Manor as a temporary headquarters for the organization. Batman and the five other members reformed the Justice League with a new Watchtower and an expanded roster of heroes. Batman was instrumental in recruiting Green Arrow who, along with other normal human Justice League members, helped keep the League from becoming an autonomous metahuman army. Despite being far from the most social among the League members, Batman would go beyond certain expectations to save his allies. One instance where Wonder Woman was transformed into a pig by the sorceress Circe, Batman sang "Am I Blue?" in front of a live audience so that she would change her back. He also succeeded in demonstrating to Amanda Waller that Cadmus was being used as a tool to further Lex Luthor's personal agenda to discredit and destroy the Justice League. Waller was so impressed with Batman that she created Project Batman Beyond to ensure that the world would always have a Batman. Justice Evolution Contact On the anniversary of his parents' death, Batman drops two roses on the spot where they were shot as Superman arrives. Batman then promises to see what he can find out about Metallo. He later learns that he was apprehended by the Titans and reports this to J'onn and Hawkgirl to report back to Superman. He then arrived to take Metallo to Stryker's and complimented Robin and the other Titans. Batman then tells Starfire he's fine and leaves on the Batwing. Two Earths After receiving a large headache, Batman went with Superman to the Watchtower and discovered a second Earth. He then had Hawkgirl stay in the Watchtower with Green Lantern while he left with the others to investigate the other Earth, where he met the X-Men. He then explained to them that their universes had been merged together somehow. When the X-Man Beast was about to explain what a Mutant was, Batman stopped him saying that they didn't have time for such. Batman then refused Jim's offer to help since as far as he was concerned, Jim was a civilian. They then left with Storm, Cyclops, and Beast in the Javelin to investigate. He also went with them to assist in an attack on New Genesis by a controlled Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Batman then asked if the X-Men knew how to snap them out of it and learned that they were being controlled by a previously defeated enemy, Apocalypse. Batman then led the newly arrived Titans to assist in trying to get through the Raven. Once Raven's mind was entered by a freed Xavier and J'onn, Batman switched to assisting Superman with Superboy, but he had left his security Kryptonite at home. He then agreed with Superman for John to hold Superboy in something else as he believed otherwise he'd grow too frantic. Batman then agreed with Rogue's plan to touch Superboy and drain his powers to cause Apocalypse's control to wear off. He then flew the Javelin up as Rogue jumped out and succeeded in her plan. Batman then went to the Mansion to plan for Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team While there, Batman learned of Apocalypse's origins from Wolverine. After looking at hieroglyphics that were taken from the Sphinx, Batman theorized that Rama-Tut was from the future due to the access to advanced technology he had and a lack of actual birth or death descriptions in the heiroglyphs. After hearing about the diplomatic side of the League's latest mission, Batman returned to the Cave to follow up on Rama-Tut and said to call him once they were ready to search for Darkseid and Apocalypse. They did just that. Batman was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help fighting Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Batman was skeptical about Darkseid telling the truth as much as Superman, but he insisted that if he was telling the truth, they had to take action. He was then told by Superman to take Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, and Jean to New Genesis to get help from Orion. They then used a Boom Tube to do that, which didn't agree with Batman very much. Batman then explained Orion's origins to the others and agreed that it sounded stupid to him too. When a giant worm-like creature called the Henothin attacked them, Batman ended up trapped in its mouth, but he blasted his way out with an exploding Batarang. Batman then falls out and tells Robin and Starfire that he's fine. He then retreats with the others when a bug named Forger arrives and helps them. He then asked Forger if he knew where Orion was and learned that he and the other New Gods were on a floating island, which Batman commented would require a longer grapple until Wonder Woman flew up with him. Batman is the only one who can put New Genesis' awe aside in favor of looking for Orion. When Lightray arrives and urges them into giving chase, Batman has Robin come with him, and they use their capes to capture Lightray just as Orion arrives. Batman's team then manages to explain things to Orion, and they relay the news to High Father, explaining that they were friends of Superman's. Batman then hears from High Father that he must confer with the Source before making such a decision. When Orion leaves anyway, Batman goes with him along with Wonder Woman and Jim, asking to be hit real hard if he ever lets Superman take charge again. Batman later found himself going to an asteroid shaped like Brainiac with the others. Batman and the others then arrive just as things begin to look bad, and he picks up an unconscious Hawkgirl and has Jim cover him as he tries to shut Brainiac down to stop him from destroying the universe and free a trapped Superman. He's then saved from an attack by Apocalypse by Jim. Following that, he realizes Brainiac's programing is too complicated, so he just slams down on the machine, and it blows, freeing Superman and starting a self-destruct system. He then advises that they get out of there fast. Once they arrive at the Javelin, they realize that Superman isn't there, and Batman runs off to make sure he gets out along with Superboy, who left to get his father as well, as he called them both idiots. He then tried to reason with Superman that they had to leave, but Superman refuses as he wanted to ensure Darkseid's death. Batman then has Superboy grab Superman and uses a Boom Tube to take himself, Superboy, Superman, and an unconscious Orion back to New Genesis. When Brainiac explodes, Batman tries to comfort Superman with the fact that Darkseid couldn't survive that explosion, but Superman retorted that Bruce wasn't always right. Hulk Smash Batman later joined Superboy, Raven, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Jim, with the Mutant name Liger in a mission to stop a monster per the request of the Professor. He met up with them at a large crater and was impressed when Liger knew he was there through his animal keen senses. Batman then explained that it was their job to stop whatever was attacking. Batman then stated that their target was possibly animal. When they ran into a man, and Liger threatened him with his claws for information, Batman warns Liger to let him go of him when the man, Dr. Bruce Banner, turns into the Incredible Hulk. When Hulk knocked Superboy down, Batman had Nightcrawler teleport them to where Liger was as he was tossed away early. After Rogue rendered the Hulk unconscious and is then knocked out herself somehow, Batman tells them to look out before he's knocked out by a tranquilizer. Batman then was then placed in a restraint in the new base of another of the X-Men's foes, Magneto. Batman's then introduced to Magneto and learns that he and Grodd are working together to use the Hulk. Batman then explained Grodd to the other heroes. Batman then questioned what Grodd got out of the Hulk being put under Banner's control. Batman then questions if Jim has family problems with his mother, Brotherhood member, Deathstrike. Batman's then freed by Deathstrike with the others as she explains that she wants Jim to join them of his own free will. Batman then agrees with Jim that they have to rescue the Hulk. When Magneto turns Banner into the Gray Hulk, the Hulk's strength with Banner's intelligence and a subconsciousness obedience to Magneto, Batman convinces Gray Hulk to take a look at what Magneto's making him do, and Hulk returns to normal and runs off. While they attempt to escape with him, Batman saves Rogue from getting her head blown off by Deadpool by destroying one of Deadpool's guns with his Batarang. Batman then punched Deadpool and after a short fight, knocked him out with a gas pellet. Batman was then rescued from a collapsing base by Nightcrawler and witnessed Rogue subduing the Hulk again. As Batman grappled up to the Batwing, he smirked at Jim's idea of making this a normal team-up. At the Batcave, Batman inputted data on the Hulk into the Batcomputer and remarked that he'd only attack if he wasn't left alone. Tabula Rasa Batman later assisted the Titans and the younger X-Men when they were attacked by an android named Amazo. When it scanned Superman, Batman brought out some Kryptonite he'd brought that forced Amazo away thanks to Superman's weaknesses being enough to stop him and gave the heroes a breather while they figured out how to fight him. He then advised that the Titans and the X-Men stay in the Watchtower while they figured out what to do next. After watching footage of the fight, Batman confirmed that Starfire and Blackfire's powers were emotionally driven. Batman then theorized that Amazo could absorb emotion as well. He then deduced that Amazo came from an old LexCorp Warehouse in Metropolis. Batman then agreed that simply himself, Robin, and Rogue wouldn't be enough to stop Amazo due to his incredible powers, and they had merely gotten lucky with the Kryptonite. Batman then goes with the other heroes to confront Amazo and end up trapped in a tornado he creates. Batman then goes after Amazo when he changes his target to Lex Luthor. He arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off into the sky. Proteges and the Return of Captain America After seeing a news report about an Earth-2 villain called Red Skull kidnapping Senator Robert Kelly, Batman met the newly formed Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, with Mercy Graves and Nick Fury as support. Batman asked what they wanted the League and the X-Men for. Batman then met Captain America when he was restored to health with Logan's blood. When Fury suggested that the Titans and Younger X-Men go to Earth-1 to defend against an attack from Zod while the other heroes went after Red Skull, Batman agreed but suggested putting it to a vote. Batman voted for sending the younger heroes to guard Earth-1. On the way to Red Skull's castle, Batman explained to Captain America that he designed his outfit to optimize the ability to blend into shadows and surprise the criminals of Gotham. Batman then told Flash to focus when he was impressed by Wolverine's claws. After the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men subdue Red Skull's Nazi robots, Batman slapped Flash in the back of the head for a corny joke about the Hulk. The heroes then defeated Red Skull and saved Kelly. Once they returned home, they discovered that the younger heroes had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream Shortly after this, Batman informed the heroes about a prison break at Stryker's Island that involved several supervillains. Batman went with Robin, Raven, Green Lantern, Gambit, Wolverine, and Liger to catch Firefly and Volcana. While fighting Firefly, Batman avoids Firefly's flamethrower, and when Green Lantern puts them in an air tight seal that Firefly and Volcana tries to escape from, Batman explains to them as they lose consciousness that fire needs air, and they just used up all of theirs. While investigating the breakout to try and capture any of the small time crooks, Batman yawned and explained to Robin that he'd been up for three nights in a row dealing with Joker, Riddler, and back-to-back thugs. Batman and his team then went to the medical ward and noticed that several workers had been rendered unconscious, and an apparently comatose John Dee had escaped after using a machine to give him ESP. When Green Lantern got news about Grundy, Batman explained that he was staying to figure out more about Dee. When Green Lantern and Gambit objected, Batman told them the story of the Odessy when Odysseus told the cyclops his name was nobody, and when he blinded the cyclops, none as his friends helped him as he called out that nobody was blinding him. After talking with a guard who was friends with John, Batman and Robin went to the hospital where Dee's wife Penny was hospitalized as she was thrashing in her sleep and unable to wake up. Batman also informed Professor Xavier and J'onn of the situation after the break out and asked for J'onn's help in figuring out what was going on. Batman asked J'onn to check Penny's mind to find something out and learned that Dee was out for the Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men for some reason, and he was no calling himself Dr. Destiny. Batman wondered why he wanted them as he never heard of Dee before. After that, Batman called Superman to try and stop him from falling asleep, but it was too late. Batman later helps Martian Manhunter load Clark and John into a Javelin to take them to the Watchtower. Batman states that he wasn't able to wake Superman up, especially since a building could fall on Clark, and he wouldn't wake up. Batman then explained that he was only able to contact Hank at the Mansion. Batman and Robin then loaded the Titans into the Javelin, with Batman promising Robin that they'd wake them up. After checking Dee's office, Batman reported to Watchtower about how Dee wasn't there. He objected to Martian Manhunter and Xavier going into the heroes' minds but relented when Xavier pointed out that it was their only option as Dee's wife just died. Batman and Robin then headed for LexCorp, having found out that Dee was arrested in a search started by the Justice League. After finding nothing, they head to Dee's house as Batman and Robin discover Dee's daughter. Checking her paulse, Batman confirms she's alive and deduces Dee won't hurt her as she's smiling. In the Batmobile, Batman and Robin were in the Batmobile listening to the news when Batman nodded off and nearly ran off the road when he saw an image of Dr. Destiny. Batman then grabs a tripple cappuchino for himself, and a Mountain Dew Livewire for Robin. Going to a LexCorp warehouse, listening to Brother John in French. When Dr. Destiny tries to enter his mind, self proclaimed as not a nice place to be, Batman hums the tune of Brother John to keep Dr. Destiny out. When Destiny tries to stop them by putting them in an illusion of an infinite stairway, Batman hummed the tune, forcing the illusion away. When they go to a storage area, Batman orders Robin to stay there and walks in. Batman then taunted Dee into coming out, and Batman managed to stop Dee from injecting him with a syringe, and Batman forces the syringe into Dee, wishing him sweet deams. After that, he slept soundly at the Watchtower. Teen Titans Going Home Batman attended Bizarro's funeral and placed a rose on his tomb. Titans Go to Gotham Batman later called Robin and the Titans to Gotham. After thanking the Titans for calling the Batcave nice, he asked Terra to calm down when she arrived and explained to Starfire that he doesn't have friends. He then told Blackfire not to touch anything when she makes to touch Mr. Freeze's gun. He then explains that he needs the Titans to watch Gotham for a month or two while he's on a personal mission and reveals his identity as Bruce Wayne to them as he figures it'd be next to impossible to keep it a secret from them. He then departs. Bats and Titans After a while, Batman returns, his mission a success. On the way over, Batman learned from Gordan that Grant Walker was out of Arkham and was working with Bane. Batman then agreed to work with the Titans, Batgirl, and Mr. Freeze to stop him. With Superboy's help, Batman and the others managed to catch Walker off guard and once Freeze incapacitated Walker and lost his body, Freeze surrendered to Batman due to not having any spare bodies. Batman then carried Freeze's head and put it in Wayne Enterprises. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Batman. He helps dig out diamonds, and he's the group pessimist about situations. When they saw that someone or something was in their house, he believed something was up and had the others enter cautiously. He was then aware that someone had definitely been in the house after a chair had been dusted and stopped Wonder Girl and Beast Boy from drinking an unknown substance from a pot. He later assisted in stopping Superboy from sneezing again by tying his cape around his nose until he was over it. When Batboy discovered Starfire, he was reluctant to let her stay even after learning Starfire's story as he believed that Blackfire could easily figure out she was there and come down and raze the planet just because she was on it. He was eventually outvoted by the others. Batboy refused to wash up and just went outside to get away from Starfire, and he saw everyone getting washed up and said that he'd like to see anybody make him wash if he didn't want to, and everyone took that as a challenge and forcibly washed his hands, face, and hair. After this, Batboy shouted that they'd pay for what they did when Starfire called out that supper was ready, and Batboy consented to go off and eat. After dinner, Batboy played the organ while everyone else danced and sang with Starfire. When Superboy was about to sneeze, Batboy screamed to hide behind the organ, which they did. As Starfire told about how she met Robin, Batboy stayed in the back until he was pulled over to the others by Wonder Girl. When Starfire slept in their rooms, Batboy tried to sleep in a pot until Raven was whimpering due to not having her stuffed rabbit with her, so Batboy tickled Beast Boy's nose, so that he'd sneeze and turn into a rabbit, and he then handed Beast Boy to Raven, and she slept contentedly as Batboy was finally able to as well. Over the next few days, Batboy taught Starfire how to play the organ, and when Beast Boy made fun of Batboy's first name being Bruce, Batboy threatened to say that Beast Boy's name was Garfield. When he left with the others to mine some more, Batboy warned Starfire not to let anything in the house unless she absolutely knew them, and Starfire gave him a kiss on his forehead. When he left, he thought about how it reminded him of what his mother used to do. When he was attacked by several birds upon arriving at the mine, he tried to swat them away. Batboy was the first to realize that they were doing this for some reason, and when they realized that Blackfire might have Starfire, Batboy called out that they had to save her since Blackfire would kill her. Batboy then rode off on a stag. Batboy then arrived at the house as Blackfire walked out, and he was told by Superboy that he could see that Starfire was dead. He then led the gang to a cliff and called for them to hide when Blackfire started attacking. Batboy then devised a plan to attack Blackfire from both ends. When Blackfire was about to attack Superboy after a feign moment of crying, Batboy bound her up. He then suggested taking her to Etrigan. After taking her to Etrigan's house, Batboy told him about what Blackfire did, and he sends her to limbo. Batboy then allows what happened to sink in, and they walk back to the house to mourn Starfire. After setting Starfire on a dressed up table to keep her comfortable and taking off his mask in respect, Batboy was the first to break down over failing. He then comforted Wonder Girl as she comforted him. When Starfire awoke and asked what would happen to the children without her, Batboy assured her that they'd be fine, but Starfire compromised and asked them to come with her and Robin, which Robin asked as well. Batboy then joined them in Jump City for more adventures. Clark and Lois Kent A friend of Clark and Lois' who owns a carriage supply shop. He has a wife named Diana and a son named Terry. Bruce met Conner. Bruce then joked that he hoped Conner lying in a bunch of cloths was one of the cute things he did. Bruce then smiled with the rest of his family as Clark, Lois, and Conner hugged. Conner A trusted friend and ally to many members of the Justice League, including Superman. As he returned from a late-night patrol, Flash and Kid Flash arrived and explained that Superman and Lois' son had been born. Batman then arrived and saw the new-born baby in Lois' arms. He then called this a special occasion as it wasn't every day that someone like Conner was born. He then congratulated Lois. Following that, Batman said hello to Conner, who clutched at his finger until Lois had Conner let go. After he saw that Conner was sleepy, he had everyone leave. Batman runs into Conner again when he's two and says hello to him. By this time, Batman adopted an orphan named Dick Grayson and gave him the hero name, Robin. Batman later joined a Justice League sparring session. When Darkseid attacked, Batman had Robin go with Arella and her daughter Raven to safety. Several years later, Batman was reintroduced to Superboy after he spent several years with Superman. He then explained to Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin about being twitterpated when two lovey-dovey bats flew around the cave. He then explained that it could happen to any of the Titans, but they all determined that it wouldn't happen to them. Four years after this, Batman led the League on the first strike against Darkseid's forces. They then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Batman later watched the explosion in Metropolis from the rendezvous point and saw Superman and Superman X return. Batman was later told by Flash, Jinx, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Starfire, and Nightstar that Raven had given birth to twins. Upon seeing them, Batman observed that he'd never seen such healthy twins, and that Superboy must be proud. Raven Wayne Raven's father. He proved to be a good father after his wife died, but he felt that Raven needed a mother's care, so he married a woman named Pamela who had two daughters of her own, Kitten and Blackfire. Shortly after they arrived, Bruce invited Raven to feed their horse Phillip. When Bruce died, Pamela was revealed to have somehow tricked Bruce into marrying her to get her hands on his fortune for her own two daughters. Trivia *Bruce's birthday is February 19th. *Bruce (In his childhood) can be seen in his bedroom praying. Thus strongly hinting him to be a Christian. *Batman doesn't drink alcohol to keep his physical state at his peak, but he tricks others around him by consuming ginger ale and pretending that it's alcohol. *Batman's online screenname is JonDoe297. *Forbes.com has listed Bruce Wayne as #8 on its list of fifteen wealthiest fictional characters, with a net worth of U.S 6.5 Billion. *Batman will not kill because it would make him no better than the criminals he defeats. For the Joker in particular he has come to terms with the fact that the Joker doesn't deserve death but deserves to suffer for the crimes he's committed and death would be an "act of mercy". Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Waynes Category:Fathers Category:Heroes